Conflict of Interest
by bbybear85
Summary: Relena's notified of an old contract she must negotiate her way through, but when she thinks she's ready to accept someone shows up to make her question herself and her choices.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Now, truly, if I have ever been cruel to you, it is now. This may end up reading as a one-shot, but it is not. Nope. It's actually something that's been brewing in my head for a while. So, while I have a moment and the right direction, I'm going to spit out the first chapter, but I'm afraid you'll all have to wait until after I finish my other two long ones before I move any further than this chapter with this piece. Um….I love you guys…?

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

When honest with herself, Relena had to admit that she was a bit picky about her coffee. For years, she tried to hide it, but the fact was she _hated_ when other people made her coffee. Oh, she knew how to graciously thank the giver, offering them a genuine smile, and forcing herself to take a satisfied looking sip with her poker face intact, but as soon as they left the room, she frowned, pushing it away. Granted, there were little concerns from the Type A part of her personality; fear of the age of the creamer, cross contamination in the sugar, the use of a dirty spoons or dirty pot, and usually it would be too hot or _worse_, too cold; but mostly she was upset that_ no one_ ever got the flavor right.

And her pretense would have lasted flawlessly, too, if the world's most observant soldier hadn't been her body guard for so long. Once or twice he might have seen it and thought nothing of it, but he'd stuck around long enough to clearly see it was a pattern. Relena Darlian was addicted to coffee, but she only drank it when she made it, _herself_.

Whenever those moments came, where some well-meaning bystander would bring her a cup, she'd put on her little act, but she'd feel him watching her. She was sure that if she turned quickly enough, the humor in his eyes would grace his lips with a smile, as well.

"Stop looking at me like that," she'd scold him when she pushed the cup away.

"I _tried_," she'd argue with the silence that hung between them.

"You just can't understand, can you?" She'd exclaim in exasperation.

"And besides," she'd add. "I have to make time to make my own coffee. It's like therapy. It's my—_me_ time."

And did he ever say a word? No.

But he _knew_.

So why did he bring her a cup of coffee that day? Yes, she was late, but he _knew_ better.

Relena's azure blue eyes widened as they fell on the steaming mug in front of her. She swallowed, looking up at him inquisitively.

His Prussian blues narrowed, challenging her to trust him.

Determined that she didn't want to insult him by letting it sit all day, she shook her head, pushing it back. "Thank you, no."

Heero Yuy grinned, pushing the cup closer to her, again. "You can't offend me," he answered her.

As Relena gave in, reaching for the cup, she noted that her fingers were trembling. She couldn't be sure if it was her need for caffeine after a long, sleepless night and a rushed, late wakeup call, or if it was panic over the fact that she felt her relationship with Heero, the most important friendship she'd ever had, might be on the line, in spite of what he said.

Or was there a third alternative that rattled her emotions?

Her soft, moist lips touched the porcelain, heat rising to meet her in the ascending steam and through the solid surface of the insulating mug. A passing fear crossed her mind about the liquid being too hot, and scalding the delicate surface of her mouth, but she suppressed it. She made solid eye contact with her companion as she allowed the liquid to trickle over her tongue.

It was—_perfection_.

Automatically, Relena's eyes rolled shut, savoring the drink. It was everything. The slightly smokey, fresh flavor, the temperature; and to be honest she was almost certain it was carefully assembled under the same pristine conditions she'd always worked, if not more so.

"Oh, my God," she moaned. "How—?"

Heero shook his head and walked quietly away.

:::

It only took a few months for Relena to realize just how much she enjoyed Heero making her coffee. He only did it on days when she was late, and she began to notice she was running late more and more. The actual epiphany came in the shower. She had at some point, after the coffee—though she wasn't sure when—begun sleeping naked on occasion. It wasn't a common thing, but she would. On the morning of the realization, she was naked. As was their new tradition, Heero came into her room to rush her out of bed a good twenty minutes after her "late" wakeup time. He noted her naked shoulders and neck and turned away, a flush creeping suspiciously up his neck as he growled something about hurrying into the shower. Once the door closed behind him, she gingerly dragged herself into the bathroom and lingered under the steaming water. She considered rushing, but again chose to relax instead. A smile alighted her face as he finally made the conscious decision, one she'd been making unconsciously for months, to take her time and ensure that Heero made her coffee.

She actually preferred it at his hand.

And then she realized she was sleeping naked and sleeping in so she could manipulate him into prepping her morning caffeine.

Did she feel guilty?

Sometimes.

Was she going to change it?

Nope.

:::

Months came and went, and Relena's habits fluctuated. At some points, he was making her morning fix three times a week, and at another she hadn't had his creation in a few months. It was during an ebb of the routine that everything changed.

Relena fell asleep naked and woke naked. Heero refused to look at her as he called her back to consciousness, though he'd long since become immune to the embarrassment she used to cause him. She was easily twenty five minutes late, and to his chagrin she insisted on a shower. (After all, a woman's hair never cooperates like it should unless freshly showered.)

After the shower, Relena slipped down the stairs, finally ready to face the early summer morning, and found Heero waiting for her with her coffee in hand.

"Perfect," she whispered after the first steamy swallow. "Mmmm—I love you."

Through her morning fog, Relena could still see Heero's entire body tense when the words slipped past her lips. Every alarm in Relena's body was going off in a panic, but she couldn't find the words to backpedal. "Heero, I—"

"We're late, Vice Foreign Minister," he said in an abnormally icy tone.

"No, I know that. I was just—"

"Let's go." He turned from her, moving quickly toward the door.

"I'm coming. I just wanted to say—"

"Get in the car," Heero said, cutting her off, yet again, with a strangely deep and unfamiliar voice.

"Heero. What I meant—"

"Get in the car," he said, again. She could hear the patience running out, but she had to fix this.

"Dammit, Heero. If you're mad at me, we need to deal with this right now."

When his eyes met hers she froze in terror. It felt as though he suddenly, for the first time in years, intended to do her harm. "Get. In. The. Car."

"I won't let our friendship—"

His final statement, threateningly quiet, held the potential energy of an imminent eruption, burning with barely restrained fury. "_Get in the fucking car._"

Relena's balled fist came to her chest in a defensive stance, shock washing over her. Heero Yuy had never spoken in such a tone to her, and he had _certainly_ never sworn at her. "Heero," she whispered, barely over a sigh.

Fighting to appear strong, she straightened her back, setting the coffee down on a table at the bottom of the stairs as she marched out the door. She refused to lose control to her trembling emotions, but she felt as though she was finally being brought before a firing squad.

Sitting against the window furthest from her security chief, Relena kept up the good fight. The silence between them had never been so pregnant or uncomfortable. His unusual temperament was eating at her and she felt helpless.

"Move away from the window," Heero reminded her, without even looking over.

"Heero, can we please talk about this?" She pleaded softly.

"There's nothing to discuss," he said, effectively ending the conversation.

Relena's greatest resolve gave out, allowing all the questions and panicked thoughts to plague her mind throughout the day. She wasn't angry, so much as perplexed and shocked. Ever firm as he was, Heero had always been extremely kind to her, even when he disagreed, so this morning's behavior was completely out of the ordinary. She fought back the taunting thought that she had angered him with her loose tongue, but she had to admit, something was amiss. Forgiving the action was not a problem, since it was out of character, of course. After all, who had never had a bad day and been unnecessarily hot headed to someone they'd otherwise shown only respect? She had more than enough grace to cover the unusually sharp flare of his temper, but what would be so weighing on his mind that her foolish terms would have inflamed him?

She had to get out of the office to make things right with her best friend, but when afternoon finally came, her office door opened, and in stepped Preventer Chang, one of Heero's trusted comrades.

Relena hid her fist under the table, digging her nails into her palm in frustration. "Where's Heero?" She asked in a demure tone.

"Officially, I am not privy to that information."

She stood, looking out of her window and over the view.

"Unofficially," Wufei Chang continued, causing Relena to peer at him over her shoulder. "I wouldn't be expecting to hear from him anytime soon, if I were you."

Relena couldn't hide the hurt on her face. "Well, what do you know?"

Wufei walked over, gripping her upper arm in a firm, but supportive hold. "I'm not sure what's happened between you two, but he's resigned his post. He's no longer the Chief of your Security, Relena."

Relena flushed with anger, trying to step back, but Wufei held her still.

"Relena? He asked me to see to you, himself."

She looked up at him with a million questions in her eyes.

"He cares to keep you safe."

Relena nodded, accepting the other Gundam Pilot's impression of the sentiment. But why did it make her feel no better?

:::

"I need to make coffee," Relena said cryptically to Wufei.

The Chinese warrior nodded, leading her to a break room and closing them both in, away from distractions. As requested, Heero's ally had stayed by Relena' side for nearly a year, taking on Heero's position in the Foreign Minister's staff.

Relena took her time, carefully wiping clean the coffee pot, one piece and then the next, so the machine was entirely spotless before she used it. From a locked shelf, high in the cabinets, Relena pulled down a bottle of filtered water, a sealed bag of coffee beans and a small, hand cranked grinder. She took her sweet time tending to the beans, measuring and grinding them for a precise taste and texture when she finally brewed the concoction. Finally, she lifted her porcelain to her lips, tasting the drink, which was a little hotter than she ever really liked.

"Yesterday was my birthday," she finally said, breaking the silence that hung between herself and her Chief of Security.

"I'm aware of that," he answered, crossing his arms as he observed her from against the door.

She gave him a small, sad smile before looking back into the cup. "He didn't come," she said in an even more tender voice.

Wufei lifted his chin ever so slightly, allowing himself to be attentive.

"For the last twelve years, he's visited me on my birthday every year," she said, clearly speaking about Heero. "It never failed. But this year, he didn't. I'm twenty-eight and he didn't even come home to say happy birthday."

Wufei opened his mouth to point out the pointlessness of the birthday celebration, but thinking better of it, he closed himself in, sinking again into silence.

"I've been lying," she sighed, sliding down a cabinet to the floor.

Wufei studied her, curious of her confession.

"I'm such an idiot," she groaned. After several seconds of useless sulking she brought her drink back to her mouth.

Wufei looked away in disinterest.

"I know why he left," she whispered.

His gaze darted back to her. Allowing his own curiosity to lead he stepped closer, sinking to the floor opposite her, where he could get better reception of her emotional mumbling.

"It was the coffee," she pouted. "I always loved it when he made my coffee."

Chang raised an eyebrow in surprise. Surely _this_ woman didn't like someone _else's_ coffee.

Relena nodded expressively, looking into her cup. "I think it was an exclamation, really. I'm not even entirely sure I wasn't talking to the _coffee_, itself."

"What did you say?" He pressed.

Relena closed her eyes and frowned. She didn't want to think about this. "'I love you'."

Relena dropped head and Wufei raised his. Mischief was in his eyes as he looked over her. A dangerous smirk played at his lips.

"You weren't talking to the coffee," he stated matter-of-factly.

"You don't know that," she snipped in defense.

"Ha!"

Relena's shoulders dropped. If her current Chief of Security was convinced she was in love with Heero Yuy, how was she ever supposed to convince Heero it wasn't true?

But had that ever been that option?

"And I assume that you're hypothesis is that Heero left because he doesn't love you, and your falling in love with him would have destroyed your friendship? Am I right?"

Relena turned her head a little further from him, wishing she could sink into herself like a turtle when threatened.

"You're correct in assuming that Heero Yuy took off because you professed your love to him, but the rest of your analysis is wrong, Peacecraft."

Relena peeked at him from behind her cooling mug.

"Heero left because he cares for you, and being the coward he is, he's never been prepared to face that."

Relena scoffed lightly.

"Trust me, Relena. Of the two of us, I'm the one who has no personal stock in this debate, so I have a better view as an _outside_ observer."

The blonde set her cup on the floor, wrapping her arms around herself protectively.

"The trouble lies in this, however," he continued.

Relena looked up at him through nervous eyes.

"If you spoke your endearment aloud, intentionally or otherwise, and he pushed you away, he has spit upon your offer of intimacy. In other words, you showed him your heart and he rejected it."

Tears finally came to her eyes as his words rang true. He had rejected her, and she was still feeling it, even now.

"And that, I'm afraid," he said, touching her leg in friendly comfort. "Is a hard mistake to remedy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

Heero exhaled slowly, centering himself. He concentrated on the feeling of the soft Japanese breeze tickling each of his fingertips, dancing in his hair and caressing his socked feed.

She haunted his dreams, again, that night. Her soft eyes and her mischievous smile. The intense emotions of seeing her had only progressed from there. His muscles tensed in protest, every time the subconscious image of her naked body under his resurfaced.

His Prussian blue eyes snapped opened, but his focus was on his sense of touch.

His hands slipped smoothly over his weapon; one securing the sheath and the other tightening over the handle. Taking a breath, he swept the metal forward, cutting through the images that had haunted him through the morning meditation. With this, he turned his weight, offering his imaginary opponent several wounding blows through various swipes and thrusts.

Daimyo Chiaki had taken Heero in as an apprentice after his resignation from Preventer, and for the sake of strengthening himself Heero had not come to regret it. He quickly grew through in the art of Battōjutsu, the sword technique of the house, understanding the history and learning the skills.

In coming into the Chiaki house, Heero found that he was with fine quality company. Daimyo Chiaki was an elder man, easily past seventy years of age, who had become the last in a lineage that had, shortly before the After Colony days, traced their bloodline to a family of ancient samurai. The Lord had spent his life carefully managing his land, passed down by his father and father's father, running a Dojo to train disciples, as well as maintain an income for the household name, while judging and leading the townspeople under him with a fair and balanced hand. The village, called Shinden, was most honored for their mission to house the young refugees of the chaos of previous decades. Daimyo Chiaki had a driving compassion for war orphans.

There was a tense concern in the house, though seldom spoken, that the Daimyo had no heir. Though the Samurai had been blessed with two children in his youth, a son and a daughter, he and his wife, Lady Airi, seemed to have outlived their offspring. As Heero learned through subtle inquiry, The Daimyo's son, Aito, had died at full maturity, having married, but never having had children. The daughter, who was left unnamed for the shame she'd brought on her family, had allegedly run away before a wedding, never to be seen or heard from, again.

Heero faltered, ever so slightly, slowing his motion in the killing blow. The mistake would have seemed minor to another swordsman, and invisible to the untrained, but Heero understood. His emotions were clouding his judgment, and that was a fatal flaw. Heero sheathed his sword, recentering his body, and took three deep breaths to maintain discipline over his mind and heart.

"What?" He asked in a low, icy voice.

A second Japanese man, a mere ten years his elder, stepped from the shadow. "Daimyo has requested your presence."

Heero nodded, opening his eyes, again. _Finally,_ he thought. _A valid distraction._

Approaching the older man, he bowed, showing respect.

The second man, Suguru Jinsuke, barely inclined himself, eyeing Heero suspiciously, as he'd done since meeting him. Suguru, a tall man with dusty black hair and dark chocolate eyes, had been honored highest among Daimyo Chiaki's students—and was even respected at Daimyo's second in command over the village—until Heero came along. He was still seen as Daimyo's right hand, as much a part of himself as his sword, but in his own eyes, he was no longer the favorite of those Daimyo had trained up. Heero's presence threw his entire world into a whirlwind, leaving him feeling less and less secure with each complement and honor the patriarch bestowed on the newcomer. He was always on a lookout for Heero to make a mistake or do wrong, but to his chagrin, he always found himself unsatisfied as he found in Heero only the finest caliber of integrity.

Suguru led Heero through the hallways of the mansion, making their way up to the third floor where the Lord was waiting. Finding the nobleman awake at this hour, long before the sun made its debut in the Japanese sky, never struck Heero as overwhelmingly odd. He was aware that, though the Daimyo was a man of great wealth, his master was a man of intense discipline. Daimyo Chiaki understood that changing habits, choosing an easier life, with age was little more than a death sentence. He had determined long before his body tried to deteriorate that he would maintain his habits as a swordsman and trainer—the least of which was rising early and retiring late.

Suguru stopped outside the door, signaling Heero to enter. Before the former Zero pilot could announce his presence, the Lord of the house sensed them. "Heero? Suguru? Please, come in here. Both of you."

:::

"Preventer Wind?" A voice came over the intercom at the tall blond man's desk.

"What?"

"Your two o'clock has arrived, sir."

"Ask her to wait just a moment," he groaned, after a short hesitation.

The man now called "Preventer Wind" had been born Milliardo Peacecraft, Crown Prince of the Cinq Kingdom. When the country fell to ruin, he and his baby sister, Relena, escaped, taking new aliases. Milliardo's name of choice was Zechs Marquise for many years, until the turmoil of the Eve's War. When all was said and done, Zechs Marquise and Milliardo Peacecraft, the most hated men in the Earth Sphere, had both been presumed dead; and the man who once held the identities drifted, as a ghost, until he was needed, again, in the Barton Uprising. It was then that he requested a position in Preventer, taking on the current alias, Preventer Wind.

Still haunted by the guilt of his nigh criminal actions of the Eve's War, Milliardo had disappeared to the wasteland of Mars with the woman he now called wife, Lucrezia Noin, for seven years. Once Relena's work on the Terraforming Project of the red planet began to come to fruition, Zechs and his bride considered it safe to return to Preventer Headquarters. Seeing an opportunity to use the man's inherent skill as an Old World Prince, Lady Une placed Preventer Wind over the management of Old World Contracts, to see that previously established promises were settled on peaceful and fair terms. The work with Preventer gave Milliardo the opportunity he'd always wanted, to know his estranged sister, again.

Zechs stretched his neck with a sigh as he came to his feet, his long white locks tumbling freely past his shoulders. In determination, he focused his ice blue eyes on his office door as he approached. It was time to put on the mask.

A blonde girl and a Chinese man came into view as he opened the door.

Relena looked up with a smile, standing to greet the Negotiations Officer. "Preventer Wind."

He nodded impersonally. "Vice Foreign Minister."

Relena glanced back at her bodyguard, grin intact, as she disappeared into the office.

Once the door closed, the young woman threw her arms around the tall man's waist, pressing her cheek to his shoulder. "Oh, Brother," she greeted emotionally. "It's always good to see you."

"And you," he said softly, returning the embrace. "Baby Sister."

Zechs allowed himself a moment to size up the girl he'd loved from a distance for nearly two decades. She'd grown to her full height, her hair falling long down her back, and her curves taking on a mature, feminine appeal. "You look like Mother," he offered as a compliment.

Relena's cheeks flushed.

Suddenly his features became stern as he gestured toward a chair across from his desk. "Unfortunately, I've called you here on business," he began as she accepted the seat.

"_I_ have a contract?"

"As a born princess, it would be more of a surprise if you hadn't at least one. There is an old contract that must be honored and renegotiated—from when you were a child."

Relena nodded, watching her brother sink into his position.

"I can no longer act as the Officiate of the contract, as I am, for all intents and purposes, dead. I will, however, accompany you as a representative of Preventer, to see the negotiations through, and I am always available to you for advice. I am, after all, your brother, and well experienced in these matters."

Relena sat erect, in her seat; the expression on her face was peaceful and curious, which only seemed to upset Zechs more when he looked at her. He stared at his hands, unsure how to proceed with the briefing.

"I had hoped this contract would have been forgotten, after collecting dust for over twenty years, but, as much as I didn't want to believe it, Preventer has done the testing and confirmed. The other Party has been found."

"Milliardo," she said softly after he was silent for several minutes. "What is this contract?"

His expression was sad and stressed when his eyes met hers, again. "Relena, I—"

:::

"Yuy," the old man's voice came dominantly forward, in spite of the slight crackle of age.

Heero bowed low in greeting. "Master."

"Please, have a seat."

Heero obeyed the command as Suguru stood over his shoulder listening with anxiety. As much as the man wanted to believe Yuy had finally landed himself in trouble, his experience with such meetings between the Daimyo and his new favorite always yielded the opposite result.

"You have impressed me, these last months," Daimyo Chiaki began.

_Here we go, again,_ Suguru thought with envy.

"When I sent to Preventer, requesting your residence, I had high enough hopes, but you have gone above and beyond expectation."

Heero nodded gratefully.

"One of the reasons I've called you here, today, is that my grandson has been found."

Suguru's entire body tensed in surprise, but Heero maintained his calm and unaffected posture.

"Your grandson, Daimyo?" Heero asked in a monotone voice.

The Japanese Lord smiled only slightly. "Yes. Though the rumors are true that my daughter left without my blessing, and has since been considered a traitor to our name, I put a great deal of thought and consideration into my decision before searching for her son. These twenty years I thought him dead, and bringing him back into the fold will only bring me great joy. After all, a boy should not be punished for the sins of his mother."

Heero nodded. The Daimyo's decision was his own, and Heero would respect it as he respected his Master—without question. "What does this mean for me?" He asked, cutting straight to the chase.

"Several things," the Lord answered. "The most important of which is this: The presence of my grandson throws into relief a contract, long since forgotten, between my heir and the youngest living offspring of a family I've always held in high regard. Preventer is sending their Officer of Old World Contract Negotiations, along with the other Party to said agreement, to negotiate the procession of the same."

_Zechs,_ Heero realized.

"It would seem, however," Lord Chiaki continued. "That the young lady who is held party by this legal document has become a rather important face in world politics, and her security in our home must be paramount.

"That is where _you_ come in."

Heero looked at him with intense and attentive eyes.

"You are my most honored Denshi; a man whom I trust entirely. Furthermore, you have experience with Preventer security, which will also play in your favor. When our guests arrive, you will be the head of my security force, here, and you will be working directly, also with the Princess's guard detail."

"Princess, sir?" Heero asked, sensing the answer with anxiety.

"Princess Relena is the second Party of the contract."

Heero swallowed, his posture stiffening with a heavy tension.

"Is something the matter, Denshi Yuy?" The Lord asked.

Heero's eyes snapped up to his master. "No, Daimyo."

"I know you've worked with the Vice Foreign Minister, before. If there something you think I should know—"

"No, sir," he answered with uncharacteristic abruptness. "I just thought it odd to hear her called by that title, again," he said, covering his emotions. "Miss Relena prefers not to be called by her birth title or name in the New World. In her opinion, it is nothing but a shadow of the past, better left forgotten."

The Lord nodded demurely, accepting his disciple's input with high respect. "As much as I'd like to honor the lady's wishes, she will be visiting as a representative of the Peacecraft family, and as such she will be seen and treated as the Princess of the Cinq Kingdom."

Heero lowered his eyes in submission. "Understood."

"What, Master, is the intention of the contract she will be here to negotiate?" Suguru pressed, fearing the answer.

The Daimyo's face was stern as he turned to his second, secretly knowing how the truth would upset the man who'd waited so long for his piece of the Chiaki household. "Marriage."

Heero's body straightened with a dozen unspoken concerns.

* * *

A/N: I realize I upload at odd hours, and if you're unsure whether that's because I'm recovering from a sunburn in my room, just for the weekend, or whether I just DON'T have a life overall, that would make the two of us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

"Hayato Chiaki Isamu, huh?" Heero repeated thoughtfully. "When will this—your grandson—arrive, Master?"

"In a few weeks."

"And he will meet with the Vice Foreign Minister?"

"No."

Heero looked up at him, inquisitively.

"The Princess will be arriving tomorrow, and will begin the traditional interview process. If she accepts, she will meet her groom on the day of the ceremony. In the mean time, keep in mind that there is still no guarantee she will comply." The elder man lowered his eyes, shaking his head with a heavy sense of frustration.

Heero's eyes wandered to the wall behind his master in thought.

"You have a concern, Yuy?" In the short time Lord Chiaki had known Heero, he'd shown enough care for his student to learn and understand the small changes in his body language to indicate his moods and thoughts. The infamously stoic Perfect Soldier was not match for the wise old leader.

Heero looked back to his master and asked, "If she does not meet the Young Lord, how will she know if he is to her liking?"

Daimyo grinned a moment, before sinking into a very serious look. "Well, this marriage is a little less about love and a little more about business, isn't it? The interview will cover all the bases that need to be addressed."

Heero nodded, understanding. If the young heir did not have children, all that belonged to Lord Chiaki would be passed out of family hands. To the Daimyo, that was a great loss. "Has the Young Lord no other interests?"

"It wouldn't seem not," Daimyo mumbled into folded hands.

In the months Heero had worked under his teacher, he'd come to know and understand the man quite well. Lord Chiaki's passion, the household's vision, was not so off based from the heart and desires of the Princess, herself. His love for the children and desire to heal the world after the war would be greatly complimented by a lady in the Lord's home who would help further that goal. In fact, Heero understood that the Chiaki name would thrive if Relena accepted the alliance.

Even Relena, herself, could not be hurt from it. The Chiaki family was well known for their charity and politics, being a great support to Relena's efforts. She had likely met the man a few times at the occasional high society, invitation only event, though there had been many more aggressive guests at each, battling for her attention. A marriage to the Chiaki family would strengthen each of her bases, as well as giving her a natural outlet for her compassions.

A pang of conflicting emotion ran through Heero's chest, hidden behind a stoic demeanor. His loyalty to his master was only outdone by his loyalty to Relena. She would see this situation as an uncomfortable distraction, at the least. Like everything she would handle it with grace, but he was sure she would refuse the opportunity she'd been offered, which caused his Master disappointment and anxiety. By the same token, however, if Relena were to accept, he would likely find himself working for her _husband_ for years to come. He'd never seen _himself_ at Relena's side in an amorous sense, but the idea of someone else being there in his head was—He couldn't think of it.

"Build a security team and see that there are several layers of protective measures about the home," Daimyo Chiaki said suddenly, as he straightened. He turned his attention to Suguru, who had stood silently in the shadow for the duration of the meeting. "Suguru, you will be under Yuy's command for the purpose of the exercise."

Suguru's eyes widened in offense, but he bit his lip, bowing intentionally to his Master. "Yes, my Lord."

Chiaki looked at Heero as he walked to the door. "Lady Peacecraft will be arriving first thing in the morning. See that she feels welcomed, and let me, handle the rest."

Heero hesitated a moment, considering how soon she would be near him, again. Realizing the Daimyo was waiting for a response, Heero bowed low, offering his respect. "As you wish, Master."

Daimyo Chiaki bowed halfway before disappearing into the mansion.

:::

Relena had been through many traditional Japanese towns, before, and Shinden could rival the beauty of the lot. It was largely humble in appearance, but that only added to the beauty of the detail. She arrived at the mansion right at sunrise, with Wufei and Preventer Wind at her side. All around her the sound of Battōjutsu students running rhythmically through their morning drills filled the dew kissed air. The sense of teamwork and pride flooded the grounds, splashing over the walls and seeping under the doors. The very spirit of the land filled her with inspiration and sent chills over her whole body.

As her entourage reached the entrance, she was greeted by a tall Japanese man with rich chocolate eyes, not terribly older than herself. Feeling a slight tightness in her chest Relena noticed that she found the welcoming party attractive; intentionally avoiding the epiphany that he shared his ethnicity with a certain other man she'd known for some time. She accepted his greeting, allowing him to take her hand and carefully kiss her knuckles. The admiration he showered on her with the simple touch nearly took her breath away. She was unused to being treated with such soft interest, and realized for the first time that she was intentionally trying not to flirt back with a complete stranger.

"Suguru Jinsuke," the man purred, grinning as his eyes memorized her form. "It is an honor, my Lady."

Relena bowed her head in response, remembering her manners, again. "Relena Peacecraft," she answered, trying to turn her eyes away.

Before she could introduce the men at her side, Suguru gestured for her to follow him, steering her into the entry hall of the main house. Relena was welcomed by hand polished bamboo floors and a large, antique staircase as the house opened before her. After her eyes finished wandering the first room, and she and the other guests respectfully slipped off their shoes, Suguru nodded, signaling his intention to lead her on, up the stairwell, to a meeting room. There Relena and her companions waited quietly until the door opened, again.

Daimyo Chiaki stepped in with a silent, dominant presence. Suguru, who has walked with him to that point, bowed low to his master, quietly closing the door before he turned to leave. The company listened to the quiet footsteps leading away before greetings were offered.

Disallowing anyone to speak first, Master Chiaki turned to the one called Preventer Wind and bowed at the hip, offering his respects. "It is an honor, My Liege. You so favor your father in his young years."

Relena turned her big blue eyes on her brother, fighting a smile at the man's genuine surprise.

In response, Zechs bowed, as well, accepting the honor. "Please, Daimyo. Call me Wind. I am here only as a representative of the Preventer. Princess Relena is the last living of the Peacecraft name."

The elder man looked the prince in the eye. "I understand. I've heard rumors of Prince Milliardo's death." He turned his attention to Relena, without a hint of sarcasm in his eyes. "My condolences to his family."

Relena smiled, inclining her head. The Daimyo returned the greeting in silence.

"Princess Relena will represent herself as well as her family in the negotiation. I am here to see that all parties are treated fairly and the contract is laid to rest."

"Understood," the Daimyo said softly, offering Relena his arm. "Would Lady Peacecraft like to walk with me? It is a shame to let such a beautiful dawn go to waste, after all."

Relena wrapped her hand around his arm, offering the most endearing expression.

Sensing Wufei and Zechs's sudden tension, Lord Chiaki turned briefly back to them. "It is perfectly safe, I'm assured. Our head of security used to be a member of the Preventer force, after all. I'm sure he can be trusted."

Wufei's eyes narrowed, as he bowed himself. "Might we accompany you, my Lord?"

The Daimyo grinned in approval.

Relena and her host made their way down a dirt road through the center of town as the morning classes broke for breakfast. Directly behind her, Zechs followed, observing the area, and Wufei and Suguru took up the rear in dead silence. The Dojo emptied into the streets, where hundreds of children scattered to their respective homes for food.

"Where are all the parents?" Relena asked with curiosity, noting that few of the adults could have ever been old enough to father or mother the dozens of children they cared for.

Daimyo frowned, leading her onward. "There are few here who have parents, any longer. Most of these children lost their families to the bloodshed of the wars."

Relena's eyes widened as she looked up to him. "Where are they all from?"

"Everywhere."

She closed her mouth, mulling over scattered thoughts that saturated her with compassion and awe.

"Each year we bring as many as we can afford from all over; from Earth and from the colonies. We make sure that the opportunity to be trained here, to be raised here, is equally available across the board."

"And who funds this operation?" Relena blushed realizing she was prying as soon as the words left her mouth.

The Daimyo smiled. "Our family. Our village."

Relena noted, again, the simplicity of the scenery around her. None of the villagers seemed to be living in any sort of privilege. Even the Daimyo's home, though more extravagant than the surrounding area, was older in design, and his property was used both as the Dojo and the Shrine. At one point he, or the family, had seen fit to build up, but the few repairs and updates that had been added over the decades were clearly acts of love and not intended to show affluence of any sort.

The Daimyo sensed her questioning and answered before she could speak. "A person's treasure is where their heart is," he said, touching a young blond boy on the head as he ran by. He was answered with a short, full bow and a smile, before the boy carried on. "A village's treasure, as well. We don't spend money on things we do not need, but on the care, protection and education of this generation. Even as our young men and women grow into a state of independence, going out into the world to make a family and name for themselves, most send back a donation to keep the village on its feet. It is not required of them, but they see the need to tend to those who come after them, as a large family would care for their sisters and brothers."

Relena nodded, taking in the concept. "They feel a part of a family here, then?"

Lord Chiaki stopped walking, turning to face the young politician. "People need somewhere safe to go," he said with sureness. "Here, they are loved, and it is love—not blood—that makes a family."

Relena took his hands with a glowing expression on her face. "Tell me, Daimyo, was it always this way? Or was there something that changed _your_ heart to take such an interest in the wellbeing of these orphans?"

The man's face sank some, his eyes filling with sadness and regret as he turned from her and looked up to the sky. "Everyone makes mistakes when they're young," he said quietly. With a sigh, he reawakened his smirk. "Mine, however, will be open to you when you have become my friend or my daughter. One must guard their heart. Only a fool announces all of his secrets to a new acquaintance."

With that, he gestured to Suguru. "Jinsuke will see you all to your rooms," he said, bowing to his guests, who all bowed in return. "I have business I must tend to. I do hope my home is to your liking, Princess." He turned to Zechs, lowering himself, again. "Preventer Wind."

With that, the elder man turned, making his way back to the mansion with a hopeful heart but a heavy mind.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like Daimyo Chiaki. He's my first in depth OC, so I'm a bit nervous. Let me know! 8-)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Edited content

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

"Lady Peacecraft," a rich male voice called from behind as Relena reached her quarters.

The night was late and the sun had already set. Relena had found herself wandering the grounds, enjoying the scenery and getting to know the people. She had been quite impressed by the way they stood on ceremony in each of their medial tasks, and even more so that they treated her with such genuine hospitality and kindness. Though unspoken, the small town seemed to know well what her presence represented, and they were both joyful and thankful for it.

Laying her hand on the door, she ventured to face the barely familiar voice.

Suguru Jinsuke strode toward her with a confidante smile. "If you have a moment," he said, finally stopping well within what she'd always defined as personal space. Somehow his soft, masculine scent and the exciting new glint in his eye put her at ease. "How are you liking your lodging, my Lady?"

Relena opened her mouth to answer, but was surprised to find herself speechless. The only thoughts crossing her mind were of the curve of his mouth, the texture of his hair and the depth of his eyes. "I—" Goodness, his closeness made her feel warm. "'Relena', please. It's beautiful," she finally spit out, blushing at her uncharacteristic flustered behavior.

"Good," he purred, grinning as he glanced up her form passively. "Master Chiaki has put his heart and soul into this land. I'd hate for the Princess to be disappointed in it."

"No, of course not," she smiled, touching his arm. "It's really very magnificent. Tell me, Mr. Jinsuke—"

"'Suguru', please," he mimicked.

"Suguru—when did you come to work for Daimyo Chiaki?"

"I was one of the first brought here," he answered. "I was from the colonies. I've been here for nearly twenty years."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I owe everything to my Master. This is the only family I've ever known. He's—like a father to me."

Relena's chest felt heavy, her heart melting at the thought. "I suppose the mission of the family is very important to you, then?"

"Yes. If the grandson had not been found, I—" Suguru caught himself, mid-sentence. He was revealing too much to a woman he didn't know, and didn't need to trust. "I don't know what we would have done," he finished, looking her solidly in the eyes.

Relena unconsciously squeezed his arm lightly with the hand that still lingered there.

Suguru looked down to her soft fingers, taking them in his own and guiding them close to his face, where she could feel his breath washing over her knuckles. With the arm she'd been grasping, he leaned over her, against the door, holding her stare as he pressed his lips to the backs of her fingers. "Goodnight, my Lady," he whispered in a deep and beautiful tone, before leaning in and placing a kiss high on her cheekbone.

Relena's eyes fluttered shut, absorbing the sensation, and turned back to him as he pulled away.

Again, he kissed her hand, and then bowed in respect before retreating down the hall.

By the time Relena stumbled into her room, she was completely lost, tossed and turned on the violent sea of her emotions and hormones. _Did that just happen?_

After a few, deep breaths, Relena focused, again, noticing that across her bed was laid a light material ivory kimono for sleepwear. Mulling over her thoughts, Relena washed her face before donning the layered robes. She felt a little unsure, when she realized how loose it fell around her shoulders, revealing her cleavage and back to the midnight air. Remembering that she wasn't expecting any other visitors—least of all strangers—she ventured to the window to enjoy the quiet, basking in the light of the full moon.

In the distance Lord Chiaki's Security Chief froze, his dark blue eyes instantly drawn to her face as it came into view. His breath caught and his body grew tense. It had been a year since he'd seen her, and even with the lucid dreams that haunted him, he'd never realized just how much he'd missed her until this moment. Catching her in the cool blue glow of night, he could already see from the distance that her face was naked, undecorated by her usual makeover. Granted, she was impressive after her daily routine, her eyes accented with a dramatic wing of liquid black liner, her lips glossy and kissable, but in the rare moments when he could see her without, he always found her still more beautiful than anyone could ever know.

Oblivious to the man watching her, Relena turned her face to the sound of a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"Wufei."

She smiled, closing the silk over her chest for modesty. "Come in."

The Chinese man entered, eyeing her room to learn the layout. "How are you settling in?"

"Good, I suppose," she said, glancing out the window, again.

"'Suppose' should be good enough. We shouldn't be here for more than a few days."

Relena bit her lip.

"You're not seriously considering this?"

Relena sighed. "I just—I don't know, yet."

"Strange," he commented. "I'd never pictured you as the 'arranged marriage' type."

"It's not the marriage, though. It's just—"

"You find this place—these people—attractive?"

She nodded, looking down at the roof tops below.

"But is it worth marrying a man you won't meet until the day of your wedding?"

"I don't know," she said, her voice straining with emotional stress, tears sneaking into the outer corners of her eyes.

"Relena," he said softly to calm her.

The Foreign Minister took a deep breath, dropping her shoulders and closing her eyes. "I want to know Daimyo Chiaki better," she whispered.

The Preventer Guard nodded, stepping closer, his face statuesque. "He seems honorable."

"It's more than that. I enjoyed talking to him. I enjoyed _being_ with him. I felt like—like I was home."

Wufei studied her.

Relena's cheeks flushed lightly as she leaned her weight into the windowsill. "Do you know the legend of Scheherezad-ie?"

He raised an eyebrow.

Relena smiled. "There was a Sultan who, each time he took a wife, he would behead her the next day."

Wufei's brows furrowed. "You think the Daimyo's son intends to kill you?"

"No," Relena chuckled. "Scheherezad-ie was a princess, offered to the Sultan as a bride. She understood what her fate entailed, so she came up with a plan. At night she told him a story before bed, and as she reached the climax of the story, she stopped short, telling him she would finish the next night. However, on the next night she finished the story and began a new one, once again leaving him at a cliff hanger. Bewitched by her tales, the Sultan barely noticed the passing of the days, the weeks, the months or the years; and before he knew what had happened a thousand nights had passed between the pair, and the Sultan found himself in love with his bride."

"You're not a good enough story teller to make this a fairytale."

"No," she laughed, again. Her eyes, though lit with joy, turned away, again. "I just—I fear I'm being bewitched. Chiaki makes me so—comfortable. In one day he addicted me to his presence, convincing me of a need to stand by him; a need to be his family. Even if I don't accept the proposal, I want to stay, but I don't know if it's _my_ own desire. I don't know that I'm not being bewitched."

Relena was startled by Wufei's sudden closeness when his warmth overwhelmed her. He was standing over her, back straight, looking down his nose very sternly. "I know you, Relena. You will never be manipulated into something you don't want. You will only accept what you deserve. You must trust that in yourself."

"Are you sure?"

Wufei nodded.

Relena rose, lacing her arms around him and laying her head against his chest. "Thank you," she mumbled in appreciation for the vote of confidence and the comfort.

The Chinese man closed the embrace, protectively, looking out the window. The retreating form in the distance did not go unnoticed by the other Gundam pilot.

:::

The Daimyo's favored student entered his quarters in silence, contemplating his conversation with the Princess. How could he have started to show weakness? What was it about her?

He sighed, assuring himself that he would use the mistake to work in his favor.

"Suguru," called a soft voice, pulling him from his thoughts. He turned his eyes to the bed, where a beautiful Japanese woman in her mid-twenties sat, wrapped in a black kimono and waiting for him. Her long, silky raven hair cascaded over her slender, bare shoulders, framing her flawless heart shaped face. Her lavender eyes glistened in the light of the moon.

"Sonomi," he smiled, taking in every inch of her golden image.

"How did your talk with our _visitor_ go?"

He sat next to her, fighting the urge to bury his face in her shoulder. Sonomi craned her neck to allow him a wave of her scent.

"Swimmingly," he answered, tense with emotion.

"Are we doing the right thing?" She asked. Her voice sounded with undertones of a gentle conscience.

Suguru straightened himself, cupping her face as he looked into her eyes. "I have earned my Lord's honor. I will not fail that expectation."

"Can you be sure you can manage this unexpected turn of events?"

"I'm sure of it," he grinned confidently. "I am also counting on _your_ support."

Sonomi looked away, contemplating the situation. "And should this _heir_ find a wife, elsewise?"

"I've come across some secrets behind him. It won't be a concern," he answered, brushing it off. Gently he pulled her eyes back to him. "Sonomi, I will handle it. My loyalty to your, these last few years, has only grown stronger. I will, yet, see you get your just desserts."

Sonomi smiled, feeling only the least bit apprehensive about the promise, and what it would cost him to see their dreams realized.

:::

Heero stepped into the darkness of his room, gently untying his sword and placing it, blade up, in its stand. "Why are you here?" He sighed.

Cobalt eyes glared at him from the darkness. "I should ask you the same question."

"Coincidence, really."

"You are a student, here?"

Heero nodded, turning to face his old friend. "I was planning on meeting with you in the morning. Lord Chiaki has made me Security Chief."

"Hm," touched his chin, thoughtfully.

"I don't intend to interfere."

"I suggest you take it a step further, Heero. Don't be _seen_."

"Relena's a very logical person—"

"As are you, but if you'll recall, you've thrown logic away on more than one occasion over her; and I know she's returned the favor. What's to say she won't do it, again?"

"I will bring no conflict to Daimyo's interests."

"I hope not," the Chinese man said softly. Stepping from the shadows, Wufei walked to the door. When he cracked it, he paused momentarily. "Yuy?"

"Huh?"

"Stop looking in Relena's window. It's just rude."

"Hn," Heero grunted, turning his back from his friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

Relena's bare feet padded nearly silently across the cool bamboo floors as she made her way down the hall. The entirety of the grounds were quiet, most of Daimyo Chiaki's students and followers lost in silent meditation. Having learned attention to detail from her close friends, the Gundam pilots, Relena was quite aware that she was, in fact, being watched. As she reached the kitchen door, she looked over her shoulder at the security camera that was pointing straight at her. She gave it a mischievous grin and a wink, placing her finger over her lips to signal secrecy.

A blue eyed man watched from a distant room, fighting a smile.

Relena pushed opened the door, practically dancing into the room on her toes, only to come to an abrupt halt when she saw that she was not alone.

The seventy year old man glanced at her from the window, his face showing no emotion.

"Lord Chiaki," she whispered in surprise, lowering herself into a bow.

The Daimyo blinked before smiling and returning the gesture. "Princess. You needn't stand on ceremony when no one is around, you know."

Relena looked slightly perplexed by the statement. "I thought it would be a good habit to master, should I choose to stay."

Lord Chiaki faced the vase of roses he'd been arranging. "_Will_ you choose to stay?"

Relena took a deep breath, blushing in embarrassment. "I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have—I don't know. I shouldn't' lead you on. I realize how important this is."

He nodded. "Why are you sneaking about the manor, barefoot at this hour?"

Relena looked down at her naked soles and smiled in embarrassment. "I didn't want to disturb anyone's meditation, my Lord."

His hands stilled and he turned his head only slightly toward her. "Then you might consider closing the door."

"Oh," she laughed, hurrying back to seal the room. For some reason, she felt the need to shrug at the camera, thinking the security officer might be amused. When the entryway clicked shut, she sighed in relief.

"Why aren't _you_ meditating, Daimyo?" She asked.

"I do my meditation early, before most of the others. If one is to have a spiritual life, they learn to pursue it as an individual."

"I see," she answered softly, folding her hands behind her back as she looked away.

Chiaki smiled. "There are others who wake early like I do. I admire it in my students."

Quietly, she made her way over to the elder Japanese man, lifting herself on her toes to peer over his shoulder. The blooms were full and fresh from having been just picked that morning, with traces of morning dew still peeking out from some of the petals. His hands, warn mostly to leather by years and work, were littered with small scrapes and puncture wounds from the sharp edges protruding from the fragrant flowers.

"Why don't you use gloves?" She asked out of compassion, sinking back to her heels.

The sadness simmered in his eyes, again. "A rose," he said. "Is like a family. We plant our roots on healthy, stable ground, making sure the soil is compatible with the growth. We water it with integrity and warm it with love." The patriarch kept his eye intently on the flowers as he arranged them, speaking very softly to his guest. "Occasionally parts die and must be cut away to preserve the life of the body. As time passes, we find our first blooms; beautiful buds; each of which has its own set of tiny thorns. When they're young, the thorns are soft, but many. As they age, they become fewer in number, but stronger; they grow painful to the caretaker." He sighed. "But if the caretaker shields himself with gloves and a callused heart, afraid to accept the bad with the good, he is liable to bruise or damage the rose." His voice lowered with deep regret. "Even to destroy it beyond repair."

Relena turned her eyes from him, contemplating what he was saying.

The Daimyo cleared his throat. He took a moment to run his hands under cool water, drying them with a clean dishrag before he turned to face her. "So, what are you hungry for, my dear?"

Relena blinked. "I'm not hungry," she said.

Lord Chiaki wrinkled his eyebrows. "Then what brought you to the kitchen at this hour, child?"

Relena's eyes widened. "Oh," she said, a smile alighting her face. "I have a secret." She pranced over to a cabinet behind him. "I have and addiction, you see." She bit her lip, opening the door. "I love coffee."

The man chuckled. "Many people love coffee, my dear."

"But that's not the addiction," she said, looking him in the eyes. "I have to make it myself. Grind the beans. Percolate the brew." She blushed, pursing her lips, as she reached up, high, to retrieve her grinder and beans. The shelf was just high enough that she had to feel her way around, unable to see anything. "I just wish I'd remembered my—" A small bag of quality filters fell into her hands. "Filters," she finished, genuinely surprised.

Lord Chiaki smiled, allowing her quiet as he watched her carry quietly through her morning routine with joy sparkling in her eyes. When she finished, he walked out of the room with her, running into Wufei and Zechs right outside the door.

"Wufei," Relena whispered, touching his arm with a friendly closeness.

He looked down on her.

"Thank you for the filters." She smiled as she walked away.

Relena didn't notice Wufei turning his attention to the security camera and shaking his head.

:::

Relena sat quietly, arms crossed, tapping one index finger on the opposing elbow as she waited. Wufei stood behind her, a more serious and still mirror of her posture.

When the door opened, Relena rose to greet the intruder.

"Lady Peacecraft," the short, stout man bowed. His eyes were nearly black, his hair graying with more salt than pepper around his temples.

Relena returned the gesture.

Straightening, the man pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, looking very serious about his task. "My name is Daichi Sumisawa," he said, rounding the desk and setting down a few folders and a notebook. "I will be conducting the interview part of your process."

"Of course, Mr. Sumisawa," Relena smiled, trying to make the atmosphere a little more comfortable. "If you don't mind, I'd like to keep my guard with me, if that's not too much trouble."

"Of course," he nodded. "Whatever makes your highness comfortable." Sumisawa didn't bother to look up as he adjusted his position in the seat. Within seconds, he was straight to work. "These questions will ensure compatibility and secure the health of the union—should you choose to accept the same."

"I see," Relena said, softly as she sank into her seat.

"In a marriage with you, how will major decisions be made?"

"Well," she answered. "I suppose we would discuss the matters to find the best solution to any given problem, and move forward on the front as one unit."

Sumisawa scribbled something onto the page with a frown.

"And when an argument arises?"

"An argument should be handled the same. We'll just discuss the matter until we reach an agreement. Preferably, we'd reach not so much a compromise, where each party loses ground, but a third alternative which is best for all parties."

Sumisawa tried to hide his scoff.

"Sir," Relena said in a slightly sharper tone. "If I allowed childish quarrelling in my job, we would get nowhere, and we would get there quickly. I've honed the art of not only maintaining _my_ self control in a disagreement, but teaching others the same. After a few such discussions my associates learn a habit of no yelling, no name calling and no disrespect. I think I can handle your Japanese Lord."

Sumisawa raised a brow, presumably in disbelief. "And if you _cannot_ agree?"

"We will," she said with finality.

He sighed, scribbling some more. "Is it hard for you to say 'please', 'thank you' or 'I'm sorry'."

"No."

"What about Lord Chiaki's grandson," Wufei piped in. "Has he any such manners?"

Before Sumisawa could answer, Relena shook her head. "It doesn't matter," she told her friend. "I'm sure I've handled worse, before." The glance over her shoulder was playfully accusing.

"But as your husband—" Wufei started.

"No. I'll be fine," she smiled, turning back to the interviewer.

"How would you hand infidelity in your marriage? What would you do if your husband cheated on you?"

"Does he intend to?"

"It's a hypothetical question, Ma'am."

"That depends on everything from whether I love him to whether I've neglected his needs in some way, leading to his straying."

Sumisawa looked confused.

"Oh, come now. We can all say we won't tolerate some things in a marriage, but we don't know what we're willing to tolerate or work through until we get there. If I do not love him, it will not affect me. If I do, statistics show that I will likely choose to hold on, in spite of myself, so long as the event is not an ongoing behavior for which I am at no fault and which he refuses to change."

Wufei rolled his eyes and Sumisawa huffed.

"Will you be needing large amounts of sympathy and attention when ill? Or would you prefer to be left alone?"

Relena looked at him with a soft expression. "We would all like to be cared for when we're under the weather, but it is a luxury. I have many times done without. I don't mind if that happens, again."

Scribble. "And how will 'end of life' decisions be made in your marriage? Would you like to be kept alive, or will you prefer a Living Will of sorts?"

:::

Lord Chiaki stopped his stroll, when his eyes caught a glimpse of the long, white hair in the distance. For a moment, he considered leaving the Prince to his thoughts and keeping his own regrets buried, but he realized it was a good opportunity to follow up on learning the woman we was asking to take his family.

"Do you like the view?" He asked, as he ducked into the gazebo where Zechs stood.

Tall and erect in his posture, Zechs looked down on the elder man through a mask of indifference. "I have an old friend who would have loved it," he answered cryptically, looking back over the scene with a sense of nostalgia. "He very much loved this planet for its natural beauty."

"He has passed away?" Chiaki pressed.

Zechs looked intentionally away from the Daimyo.

"I understand. It is hard, sometimes, to speak of those who have left us. Especially those we have lost on less than friendly terms."

Deep in his chest, Zechs felt the sting of mourning. _Treize_, he thought.

"What brings you out to this area?" Zechs asked in an uncharacteristically sharp, yet friendly tone, to force a change in subject.

"I was going to compliment you on your sister."

Zechs nodded. "I've had little to do with it, but she has become beautiful, like our mother before her."

"They have a lot more in common than their beauty, Prince Milliardo. I know tenacity when I see it."

Zechs's ice blue eyes searched the horizon, trying to piece together the memories of his mother. He had a great many more than Relena. She was far too young when their mother died to have ever known her, but he, though a child, loved her, building the foundation of his own personality. Yes, he had known her, but how much of her did he get the chance to see?

"She's strong, too."

The Prince smiled. "She is our strength."

Daimyo looked at him with curiosity.

"During the war," he began to clarify. "Relena came forward as the face of Pacifism, but she was the strength of the soldiers. Not only were those infantrymen and officers inspired by her sense of hope, but even the Gundam pilots were taken by her charm and convicted by her drive.

"During the final battle, one of the pilots—and the leader if there was any—boarded the Battleship Libra to rescue her. He told her what Treize and I had already predicted; that she was the face of the future peace he was fighting to create." Zechs put his hand over the banister in front of him, studying the detail of his knuckles as he spoke. "Zero One was the strongest of the pilots, and you might say that conversation returned the favor. She survived that battle—she has taken leadership over the people—because _he_ asked her to."

"It sounds like she must be very loyal to him."

"The feeling is mutual. From what I understand, his self sacrificing foolishness at the beginning of the war was only curbed and eventually changed by the fact that she had become his friend."

"They must care for each other greatly."

"Yes," he confessed in a soft whisper. "He stayed by her side for so long, I had thought—" Zechs paused, remembering not to reveal too much of his sister's heart. "It's irrelevant now. He disappeared sometime ago, without so much as bidding her farewell, and now she is—here."

"If she is in love with someone, it may become relevant in the future."

Zechs straightened, folding his hands behind his back and looking Daimyo Chiaki piercingly in the eyes. "Relena will not betray a vow she has made. _If_ she accepts your grandson as her husband, she will be faithful to him. _Know_ that." With that, he bowed curtly, then turned and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

The chorus of chants gave rhythm to Relena's steps as she made her way back to her room at daybreak on the second morning. There were no unexpected visitors in the kitchen, and no prying eyes in the hall. Aside from the cameras watching her every move, which she assumed were monitored for her own sanity's sake, she had spent the first hour of the day alone. The relief, however, was short lived.

When Relena opened the door to her quarters, bright lavender eyes were staring back at her.

"Oh," Relena said in surprise. "I'm sorry."

"Princess," the woman exclaimed, dropping herself to the floor in a low bow. "My apology. When you didn't answer, I assumed you were finished here for the day and I—"

Relena leaned down and touched the woman's shoulder, quieting her fuss. "What is your name, dear?"

"Sonomi, ma'am."

"Sonomi," Relena repeated for memory's sake. "Please, don't worry over my reaction. I'm glad to have whatever help you're offering."

The woman slowly rose before the blonde.

Relena's eyes suddenly sparked with embarrassed curiosity. "What exactly is it that you are offering? If I may ask."

Sonomi blinked, giving her a smile. "I was simply making your bed and bringing you fresh clothes."

"Oh," Relena put a finger to her lips, suddenly self-conscious. "Is my business suit improper?"

"Well," Sonomi answered, looking over Relena's classic pastel pink. "I don't think it's a question of propriety for the Daimyo, so much as he is concerned for your comfort. Kimonos are a far lighter and gentler material on the lady's skin, and while you're here, you're not tending to state affairs so much as personal business. Comfort would be a better option, our Lord decided."

"I see," Relena answered, looking at the fine silk Sonomi had draped over her arm.

"And Daimyo Chiaki wanted you, also, to know that these garments are a gift, regardless of the outcome of your visit."

"They're for me?" Relena asked, suddenly smiling as she pet the shimmering cloth. "Oh, I couldn't."

"It won't be optional, Princess."

Relena flushed. "Very well," she whispered, secretly doing somersaults in her mind. A woman loves new clothes, but—silk!

Sonomi was amused as she watched Relena admire the outfit with undisguised awe. The Princess of the Sanq Kingdom looked like a child, opening a gift on Christmas morn.

After a moment of familiarizing herself with her guest—her Lady for the time being—Sonomi tucked away the other robes and turned her attention to the bed. Silently she went to work, fluffing the pillows and straightening the sheets. Sonomi was caught off guard when another pair of delicate hands took the opposing side of the bed, helping her pull the linens taut. "Ma'am, you don't have to—"

"Please," Relena said, cutting her off. "I insist."

Relena worked on, helping Sonomi with the remainder of her heavy tasks, before excusing herself to change. Within minutes, Relena reemerged from the dressing area, tucking her traditional outfit into place.

Sonomi froze with her damp rag pressed to the vanity mirror, and stared slack jawed at Relena. Relena's hair was pulled up, off of her neck, into a plain twisted bun. The robes fit loosely, but correctly, off of her shoulder, allowing her porcelain skin to peek out of the top. Her natural soft, pink shading accented the delicate angle of her collarbone and the tendons of her neck. Relena held up a black sash, giving Sonomi a coy smile. "If it's not too much trouble, would you mind helping me secure my obi?"

"Of course," Sonomi laughed, quickly dropping her chores to rush to her Lady's side. She pulled and prodded at the black cloth, until she'd maneuvered it into an oversized bow on Relena's back. Finally, the Japanese woman backed up, taking Relena in. "Wow," she said breathelessly. "You look _magnificent_."

Relena beamed for the moment, feeling beautiful.

"It's a—" Sonomi stopped herself and started, again. "It's a shame the Daimyo's grandson isn't here to see you. Surely, he'd fall in love and never want to let you go."

The lingering, lonely sadness that had been festering in Relena's soul bubbled up, stealing the light from her eyes as she looked away.

Sonomi knew the look of heartbreak. "You do not think you can love our master?"

Relena shook her head. "I am sure I cannot, but this isn't about love, is it?"

"It is if you love someone else," Sonomi said, leadingly.

Relena swallowed, grinning sardonically. "It's irrelevant if no one else loves you." Melancholy seemed to pour out from her as she sank into a seat by the open window, overlooking the courtyard.

Sonomi squatted at her feet, sincerely taken by the gentle words. What woman could not relate to heartbreak? What woman had not offered herself, only to find her feelings unreciprocated?

"Who was he?" She asked.

Relena hesitated, unsure if she should answer—and if so, what. "He was nobody, but to me—he was everything." She smiled a heart wrenching smile. "One day, he was just—gone. I had tried not to push him. I had tried to let him be. I just wish I knew—" Relena swallowed, squeezing her eyes shut. Her voice choked. "What did I do wrong?"

Once the tear escaped, Relena quickly wiped it away, breathing deeply to compose herself. "I'm sorry," she said to Sonomi in a genuine tone. "I don't mean to drop my baggage on you." Relena laughed lightly as she stood, helping the other woman up. She cleared her throat, dismissing herself. "I apologize. Truly. I should go."

Watching the Lady approach the door, Sonomi found herself reaching out. "Princess Relena?"

The blonde froze, looking back with a blank, but beautiful face.

Sonomi bowed. "It's been a pleasure," she assured her. Strangely, Sonomi knew that she wasn't lying. Meeting Relena _had_ been a pleasure.

:::

As Relena made her way through the corridors, her mood lifted, again, and she reminded herself of the cameras. With another whimsical look, she turned and bowed, spinning as she gave the viewer a glimpse of her new wardrobe. "I'd ask you what you think," she commented. "But honestly, I haven't figured out where you are just yet. I will, though. Wait and see."

In the distance Heero tense undetectably as she threw him a wink and stepped into the interview room to speak with Mr. Sumisawa, again.

After a few minutes, the household representative arrived, flanked by Wufei and the representative of the Preventer Agency; Relena's brother.

"This should be interesting," she smirked as she offered him a reciprocal bow.

"Please," he said in a dry tone, again, gesturing toward her seat as he made his way to his own. As before, he dove straight into his work. "How do you see yourself relating to in-laws?"

Relena shrugged. "Family is family."

"How would you accept the situation if your husband had his own female friends?"

Relena pursed her lips in thought. "Well, I have several male friends. I suppose I wouldn't even find it odd if a woman was within his group of friends. But—if we were married, wouldn't we have most friends as a couple?"

Sumisawa silently took notes, refusing a response.

"When will Relena be asking her own questions?" Zechs chimed in.

"Soon enough," Sumisawa answered cryptically.

Relena offered her brother a reassuring grin.

"How do you expect to be shown affection?"

"Will there be any affection?" Relena snipped.

Sumisawa's eyes widened in the uncomfortable moment between them, until Relena smiled, again.

"I accept any form of affection as it is meant to be given, but I'm partial to quality time, and gifts." Damnit. Why did that teddy bear have to linger in the back of her mind?

The representative nodded, pushing forward with the questioning. "Are you capable of offering physical affection?"

Relena blushed slightly. "I don't know who isn't—"

Sumisawa cut her off. "Miss Relena, are you a virgin?"

It hit the room like a shockwave.

"I beg your pardon?" Relena asked with a mix of surprise and embarrassment.

"You don't have to answer that question, Relena," Zechs said, stepping away from the wall.

"I second that. That question is too bold," Wufei commented, also approaching the desk.

Sumisawa kept his eyes trained on Relena, each battling to maintain their composure. "Miss Relena, your answer is strictly for informative purposes for the groom. It does not affect the terms of the contract."

"Then it should be stricken from the record," Zech cut in with a voice that strained. "As a representative of Preventer, I advise—"

"Yes," Relena said, silencing the lot of them.

Zechs gaped at her, without uttering so much as a breath.

"Yes, Mr. Sumisawa," she repeated, straightening her back and tucking her ankles beneath her. "I am."

Sumisawa took down the note, allowing the room to bask in the heavy quiet.

"I might ask the same of the young Lord?"

Sumisawa looked up to speak, but Zechs cut him off.

"Relena!"

When Relena looked up to her brother, his face was one of shock.

"Oh, come, now. You can't seriously be surprised?" She responded, suddenly looking offended. "You know better than anyone that I haven't been in a relationship since I became an adult."

Zechs was completely at a loss for words, opening and closing his mouth for several moments, like a fish out of water. "But I thought—I mean, I guess I assumed—You practically _lived_ with—"

"_Perhaps_," Wufei suddenly cut in. "We should call a recess."

Sumisawa gladly complied. In spite of his calm and stoic exterior, inside he was as flustered as his guests by the question. He was glad for a cigarette break, even if the Lord would have disapproved.

Relena also stood and excused herself, both humiliated and furious as she swept from the room.

Before Zechs could follow after her, Wufei blocked his path, closing the door and sealing them into the office.

Zechs's eyes demanded an explanation.

"Yuy is here," the Chinese man said. "In the Chiaki Dojo."

"What?"

"Apparently he took up training here when he left Relena."

"Well, that _is_ an unfortunate coincidence."

"Maybe," Wufei commented, folding his arms. "He's promised to stay out of sight, but I want you to be aware. You just came pretty close to putting your foot in your mouth."

Zechs grinned. "I understand," he said.

:::

After lunch had been served, Relena made her way into the streets of the village. She was making a game of teasing the security officer who monitored the hallways, but she was glad for the reprieve. She should be more than used to having cameras on her all day, every day, when she worked in a high priority building, but something about the presence of these cameras felt heavier than the others. It wasn't so much oppressive as—familiar. Uncomfortably familiar.

A slightly larger building, seemingly with fewer rooms, caught her eye as she made her way through the streets. Reaching into the recesses of her mind to recognize the Japanese word, she realized the label 図書館 was indicative of a Library.

_Perfect_, she thought with a smile.

Entering the nearly silent building, she heard a soft voice in the back, reading quietly, yet dramatically. As she rounded the corner, there sat an elder woman in a kimono, surrounded by the youngest children in the town. Relena listened, enthralled in the story for several moments, forgetting the mystery of why the eldest woman she'd seen in this Japanese village was reading to the youngest generation in French.

As the woman stopped at a breaking point, she looked back to Relena and stood. "Princess," she said with a small bow. "I am Lady Airi of the Chiaki household. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Relena quickly matched the gesture, lowering herself in honor of the Lady Chiaki.

"I must apologize I have not had a chance to meet with you sooner, dear Princess. I'm afraid I was away on business, though I had hoped to dine with you tonight."

"Oh, it's nothing, my Lady. I'm glad to finally meet you, as well."

"Are you enjoying your stay, here?"

"Of course, my Lady."

"Very well," the elder woman smiled. Her dark, smoky-blue eyes seemed tired from age, under her beautiful silver hair. "Tell me, Princess. Do you read in French?"

"It's been so long," she whispered, eyeing the group of curious children with a blush. "But I can try."

Lady Airi smiled. "Good. I'd be glad if you could help me. We're working on _Le Petit Prince_."

Relena's eyes twinkled as she cradled the book in her hands. "That was my favorite when I was younger," she commented wistfully.

At Lady Airi's gesture, she made her way to the center of the group and began to read.

:::

When Relena went to her brother's room in the opposing wing, she greeted him and Wufei with a glowing smile. She danced around the room, unable to hide her excitement over her time with the kids, remembering her own starry eyed enrapturement with the story when she had been a child. The entire ordeal was enough to make her want children, again. A strange sensation she hadn't felt in—at least a year.

"So you liked Lady Airi, as well?" Wufei asked, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall, next to the opened door.

"Well," she answered, thoughtfully as she faced him. "At first I was a little intimidated, to be honest, but she's really very kind. She was so in her element with those children."

Wufei's amused smirk suddenly sank away as he looked to Zechs in a rush of thought. He unfolded his arms, gesturing toward the prince to throw Relena's eye as he opened a question. "Did you ever read that book as a child, Marquise?"

Relena followed the unspoken suggestion, turning to her brother, but the maneuver hadn't' been fast enough. Before she locked eyes with him, she saw something all too familiar move past the door. Dark brown, messy hair and a distinctly dominant posture caught her completely by surprise.

She turned back to the empty door way. "_Heero_?" She whispered.

She started to follow after, but Wufei moved forward, intercepting her and grabbing her firmly by the arm. "Relena," he said solidly. "Don't—"

She jerked free, staring at him with abhorrence. "You _knew_?"

Wufei tensed, allowing her to rush past, into the hall. He started after her, but Zechs caught him by the shoulder.

The Prince shook his head. "He has a lot more experience than you do, dealing with her temper," he said calmly. "You'd best let them alone."

* * *

Please R&R. I know the angle's a touch cliche, but I'd like to know if ya'll find it worth the read. O.o

-Bear


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

He knew he'd been caught. He even went as far as to leave the door ajar for her, as she followed him into the dark room. The place was lit dimly by the flickering of several black and white monitors, surveilling the corridors of the grounds. Heero stood opposite the screens, staring at her thoughtfully as her eyes adjusted to the lighting.

Relena let out a low, airy laugh of embarrassment. "You? This whole time, it was you?"

Her only answer was a silent blink.

"Well," she sniggered, clearly stressed and angry. "I guess I'm the butt of that joke."

Heero leaned back, against the wall, folding his arms. "At least you are observant enough to know you're being watched."

"A few years with a Gundam pilot can teach a girl some things," she answered in a bitter tone.

Immediately her mind brought her back to when he coldly turned away her affections and disappeared without so much as a farewell, but she wouldn't let the heartbreak get the better of her. Not now. She swallowed the lump in her throat steeling herself before pursuing the rest of the discussion.

"How have you been?" She said coolly. Too coolly.

"Well." He would be short.

"Good," she nodded, thinning her lips.

"Good," he mimicked, affectively stoking her irritation.

Relena crossed her hands in front of her, turning her nose up in thought. The fine grain designs of the wooden ceilings seemed interesting as her eyes continued to adapt to the darkness. As the seconds of dead quiet passed between them, she sighed. "It suits you," she finally said, indicating his dark blue layering of traditional Japanese attire.

Heero nodded in gratitude. "I suppose I owe you the same compliment," he remarked, referring to her earlier question to the security camera.

Relena blushed. Part of her wanted to smile at the joke they'd shared when she didn't know who he was, but the rest was still hurt. "Are you happy here?"

When she looked to him, his eyes seemed to brighten ever so slightly. "Yes," he said in a voice that only had the slightest hint of joy. "I'm—part of something."

"Different from Preventer?"

He looked away.

"You could have said goodbye." Her voice felt slightly shaken. She took another breath to strengthen herself against the inner pain.

"I've never said goodbye, before."

"You've always came back, before."

"Who said I won't come see you, again, now?"

Relena's chest felt heavy. "You missed my birthday."

"I didn't forget." He pushed off the wall and stood in front of her. "I was on L3. Jinsuke and I retrieved Marina that week."

"Marina?"

He pointed to a monitor. In the courtyard, Lady Airi stood watching as Suguru Jinsuke was teaching the youngest group some basic defensive moves. In the front, a young girl, with her blonde hair pulled high on her head, sat, paying intent attention to the instructor. Heero pointed Relena's eye to the girl. "Marina," he repeated.

Relena stepped forward, allowing her body to move close to his. "I met her at the library," she whispered. "She's—sweet."

When she stood straight, she realized she was close enough to embrace him.

"I'm sorry," he said, softly, allowing his arm to slip around her waist, fiddling with the twists in the silk of her obi.

Her hands came up between them automatically, gripping his biceps for support. Was he apologizing for missing her birthday? Or was he sorry for leaving her, entirely? A damn broke inside, and a rush of emotion welled up within her. She felt betrayed when he left. How could he even try to solve it with a simple apology?

"No," she choked, clearing her throat to keep the feelings at bay. "It's fine." When she finally peeked at him from under her lashes, he was leaning close, studying her expression. "Heero," she whispered, his name feeling sweet, but painful on her tongue. "You can always come home."

The slightest twitch in his lip and eyebrow indicated a frown, his eyes conveying the sadness. "This is my home, now."

Relena took a breath, her entire body stiffening as she pulled free from his grasp. "I see."

_I wasn't home?! _Her heart cried as it crumbled. _Wasn't I your family, Heero? _

The distance made it easier to breathe than she would have even hoped. "Well," she commented in a very sharp tone as she retreated to the door. "My offer stands, should you change your mind."

"Relena," he said, suddenly, beginning to go after her.

She froze with her hand on the door, and he broke his stride halfway.

"Don't be too trusting. Not everyone here is your friend."

She shook her head. She didn't want his advice.

"And Relena?"

She glanced back, over her shoulder.

"I—"

His hesitation gave rise to suspicion in her gut. Time slowed as she anticipated his confession. Was he truly sorry? Did he love her? Had he missed her? Would he come home someday?

"It's good to see you, again," he finished.

_Of course._ Relena's hand tightened. Could he have ripped her heart anymore? Without answering, she shook her head and fled from the room.

"Don't speak to me," her fading voice bit out to someone else as she stormed down the hall.

In spite of his reasonably solemn mood, Heero found himself holding back a smile at her beauty when she was angry.

:::

Heero sat straight up in the bed as he came to, the blankets pooling at his hips. The soft moonlight shimmered against the layer of sweat on his skin. His muscles were tight and hard, nearly shaking from the intense emotions, vivid imagery and authentic lust.

"Relena," he growled into the night.

When would she stop haunting him? If she accepted the contract, _how_ would he ever let her go? Every day, in and out, she would be with him. He'd shadow her, again.

Damn her. If she hadn't said what she did after a week straight of erotic dreams, perhaps they could have gone on pretending. Now they were cursed to always stay at arm's length.

It didn't matter how much he loved her or wanted her, he knew he would never dishonor the Chiaki household.

:::

Lack of sleep has a way of fiddling with perception. In Relena's case the aftereffect of her fitful night, after confronting her lost love, actually was somewhat comfortable. She double checked and triple checked to make sure her appointments weren't until afternoon, and then, as the students of all ages began their morning exercises, she slipped into the crisp dawn.

Wandering down the small street, she gave herself freedom to feel nearly numb in her sleepy high (as if her body needed the permission). She didn't combat it with caffeine or stimulants of any kind. Instead, she floated along through the streets, not feeling the rocky road beneath her tired legs, and not giving a damn if anyone saw her—not that she would have heard them if they'd called out. In fact, being out of the house, she passively noted that her freedom found its ultimate realization in the fact that Heero Yuy would not see her if she stumbled, if she fell, if she cried or if she laughed. No security cameras simply meant no Heero—and that was heaven.

Relena barely noted that the youngest of the children were making their way out of their individual group homes, to hurry off to the morning exercises with Lady Airi. One small girl left her front door wide open as she ran past Relena, shouting to her friends.

_Marina._

Shaking her head, Relena trudged up, onto the porch and reached to close the door.

"Oh!" Sonomi's familiar face emerged from the home with and energetic and whimsical tone.

Instantly Relena found herself shaken from her trance, blinking up at the Asian woman in surprised confusion.

"I apologize," she said gleefully, smiling until her eyes closed. "Marina's a very forgetful one."

"No," Relena answered in a soft voice. "She's fine."

The woman squeezed a dishtowel to her hips, bowing with a slight blush. "It's a surprise to see you here, Miss Relena," she said. "I'm afraid you've caught me. I'm also responsible for the keeping of a house, here, with my sister, Crystal."

"You have a sister?" Relena asked.

"Well, in a sense. We were adopted by the village the same week, and we've been nearly inseparable."

Relena stood, blinking as she continued to struggle with her composure, still surprised at the early morning turn of events.

Sonomi stood several inches taller than Relena, with her long black tresses pulled up into a sloppy knot atop her head. Her lavender eyes were accented with healthy helping of violet in the inner layer, which was only visible in the bright, morning sunlight.

"Thank you," Sonomi said, leaving an awkward pause. "For the door."

"Oh," Relena sighed. "It's fine."

Sonomi studied her for several seconds before speaking, again. "You seem tired."

"Yes, I—I didn't sleep well, last night. I'm terribly sorry." Relena smiled coyly, pressing a frustrated hand to her forehead.

The Japanese woman smiled, nodding into the house. "Come. I'll make you some coffee."

"Oh," Relena whispered, thoughtfully. "I'd prefer tea, if you don't mind." _Better safe than sorry,_ she thought.

"Of course," Sonomi responded. "I prefer tea, myself." With that, she led Relena through the home, closing the front door securely behind them.

Relena's eyes wondered to an open computer near the side window. A website was opened to a familiar page. Fanfictions. Relena chuckled quietly.

Sonomi turned back with curiosity.

"You read fanfictions?"

Sonomi's cheeks flushed.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed," Relena cooed. "I only noticed because—I do, too."

Sonomi smiled.

"I've always been secretive about it," Relena admitted. "I feel like such an oddball."

"Don't be silly," Sonomi commented, walking over to the computer. She went back to the home page of the site, pointing at the numbers of stories available in each category. "With this many writers, imagine how many readers there are."

Relena blinked, considering the statement. Maybe their hobby wasn't the most popular in the world, but they certainly shouldn't consider themselves outsiders for it.

In the kitchen, Relena was welcomed by the scent of rice steaming on the counter, and a pot boiling over a grill. Sonomi went over, adding ingredients under the guest's close observation.

"Is Gensing good?" Sonomi asked.

"Yes," Relena responded, watching her hostess with curious eyes. "Soup for breakfast?" Relena asked.

"Miso," Sonomi smiled. "It's a tradition."

Relena settled onto a seat, behind her. "I'd always wondered how to make that," she said.

"Well, if you'd like, there's a recipe book over there," Sonomi commented, gesturing to her left, while simultaneously pouring steaming tea into two waiting cups. "I'd be more than happy to share the technique with you."

Relena graciously accepted the offering, quietly dancing over toward the collection of recipe books, so she could mindlessly flip through as she set herself at ease. She smiled at the sushi and drooled over the dumplings, silently moving from one page to the next as Sonomi worked away on her morning chore.

Relena reached for a second book, opening it, and several loose papers fell from between the pages, scattering across the counter below. Relena mumbled a hurried apology, setting her mug down as she began consolidating the mess. Right as Sonomi came to her side to help, she noticed what she was looking at. The official formatting of the stark white leafs was contrasted by fresh black ink. _Application for Adoption_. Relena blinked, noting that on each page was a different name, not the least interesting of which was Marina's.

Sonomi swept up the papers, hesitating as she folded them back into their hiding place. Her body language was that of a person who'd been caught doing what she was not allowed.

"You're requesting to adopt them?" Relena asked, more than slightly perplexed.

Sonomi's face was pale as she turned to her new friend. "The news of the Daimyo's grandson is wonderful to hear, but—we were planning for the worst."

"You would have adopted them if he had not been found?"

"Crystal thought we would have _had_ to. The rumor was that if the Daimyo's grandson did not inherit the village, the land would be sold and the children—should they not be adopted—would be scattered back to where they came from. They'd all be separated. All of this work, the family that they've come to know, would be torn apart."

Relena looked at Sonomi's frozen fingers, pondering. Something in her lavender depths seemed unsure, as though hope was a gamble for her.

"I never believed any of it, though," Sonomi tacked on.

"But—he has been found," Relena said.

"Yes," Sonomi smiled, lacing her tone with encouraging energy. "But she just couldn't bring herself to get rid of the applications, yet. Lord Isamu was not brought up here. We do not know his loyalties or his goals." She shook her head. "There's still a chance, however unlikely, that he will not want to share his inheritance with us. He may not want to preserve the village."

Relena nodded quietly.

"Please," Sonomi implored. "Don't tell anyone? I don't want my sister to be mistaken over this."

"Of course not," Relena assured her, with a gentle smile and a soft touch on the arm to seal her vow.

Relena's empathetic nature was relieved, knowing that the grandson—hope for this village—had been found, but she couldn't ignore the inexplicable swirling of anxiety in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

A/N: I may or may not have chosen to name "Crystal" after my best friend in the entire world, who I finally got to see, again, this weekend after two years apart—and I bawled like a baby as I drove away. When your girl opens her house to you and yours, asking nothing in return, when you need somewhere safe to go, don't forget to always honor that level of friendship. It's rare. (I love you, Crystal!)

The content has since been edited, but I left Crystal in as the unseen "sister" in the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

"_I_ have a few questions," Relena snapped in an uncharacteristically irritated tone.

Behind her, Wufei grinned. He'd been wondering quite a few things, and he was relieved to see her impatient enough to push the important buttons. Surely this "relationship" plan would be doomed by the time she was satisfied.

Sumisawa tried to look calm as he gave her the floor, but his eyes were apprehensive.

"You're asking me to marry a man I don't know, but there are certain things that _do_ matter. For instance, will I be able to continue my career, should I choose to accept this—" A thousand synonyms for "farce" ran through her mind, but she thought better of it. "—Contractual agreement?"

Sumisawa swallowed, offering a firm nod. "Your majesty's career is of the highest importance to the household. Though accepting the Lord's offer would entail your assistance managing the estate, your political positions will always remain primary."

Relena took a deep breath, narrowing her eyes. "In that case, shall I assume that my groom will also support me by _agreeing_ with my agendas?"

"Of course," the Japanese man said, enthusiastically. "Our entire household has always backed your campaigns."

"And this estranged heir will do the same?"

"Lord Chiaki has assured me of it."

Relena lifted her chin, looking away. "What flaws does Hayato have? Addictions of any kind?"

"No, Ma'am. He's apparently highly disciplined. No drugs or alcohol to speak of. No women or gambling, either."

"Not even a heartbreak?" She pressed.

"None that the Daimyo believes should interfere with your courtship."

"Is _he_ a virgin?" Relena asked, mischievously, causing Wufei to smile, shaking his head.

Sumisawa hesitated. "He is apparently celibate."

"That's not what I asked."

"I assume—"

"Assume? You ask me all these horribly prying questions, and when I ask the same, you 'assume'? Is Hayato Isamu a virgin or not?"

Sumisawa swallowed. "Yes. The information I have leads me to believe he is."

"But you don't believe it?"

"What man his age truly is?"

"So you suspect your Lord Heir to be a liar?"

Sumisawa's eyes widened. "No, my lady! I simply meant—I thought it was unique. I'm not saying that he's lying."

Relena relaxed, laughing lightly. "My dear Mr. Sumisawa, please do me one favor?"

He leaned close, listening intently.

"Just find out for me if he's a liar. That's all I really want to know."

"Of course, Princess. If he is honest, will you accept the contract?"

"If he is honest, I will _consider_ the contract. Nothing more."

The elder man nodded.

Relena leaned on one hand, in a relaxed and bored pose. "How much can this boy be like his grandfather, anyway? He was not raised here."

He shrugged. "I don't know if it's the answer you're looking for, but my Lord said that his son responded enthusiastically to the family mission. He supports the care for those left behind, after the war. If he truly cares for the family mission, how much more does he really need to have in common with our Lord?"

:::

Deep in the lush, green mountains of Japan, the small, beautiful village of Shinden sat on a hill, like a jewel accent an already glorious sculpture. The surrounding nature held creatures of all sizes and colors, trees of pine and cherry, and many hidden caves and hot springs in the rock. The scents and melodies were a beautiful serenade to the princess, giving her both the feeling of retreat, as well as the comforting embrace of returning home.

The west wing of the Chiaki Manor stood out from the hillside, where most of the foundation rested, and Relena was pleasantly surprised to find that the architect had built this unique section of the building on a series of pillars, to keep it level. Walking alone through the colonnade, Relena could take in all of the elements of the surrounding woods, while remaining safely out of the light sprinkles of afternoon rain that were passing over in small, weak waves.

"You seem lost in thought," a man said, from the stairwell.

Relena turned her eyes on Suguru, clearly startled by his presence.

The man offered a suave, confident grin. "I thought so." He took the final step down, quietly making his way over to stand in front of the princess. After a moment of peering into her eyes, he bowed. He reached out, bringing her knuckles to his lips, and looked down, over her, again.

Relena responded with a bow, recentering herself as she straightened her posture. "I was just—thinking over some things."

"The wedding?" He ventured.

She smiled, looking away. Relena folded her hands in front of her and started walking, aimlessly weaving through the posts. "It seems odd," she commented. "In a world where people are so empowered to choose their own destinies—to make choices according to their feelings—that I would be asked into an arranged marriage."

Suguru walked to her left, lacing his fingers behind his back. "You're being asked to marry a man you don't love in a world where you are allowed to find love first?" He clarified.

Relena smiled up at him, pausing in her step.

Suguru smirked, taking the lead of the promenade. "Tell me, Miss Relena, what is it that even tempts you to consider this—antiquated request?"

Her cheeks flushed lightly as her thoughts filled with the events and people of the last several days. "I think I like it here. I care about the people. About their—your—fate."

"And your leaving would change their fate?" He looked genuinely confused.

Relena shrugged. "I suppose not. Hayato is already found, and he is already coming home. I don't see what my decision has to do with it. I suppose I just feel like walking away from him would be—deserting them."

Suguru stopped, turning to her. He brushed some stray blond hairs from her face. "You'd never desert us," he said softly.

The man gave a short glance to the security camera at the stairwell, the only one in the corridor, before moving on, leading her on in seemingly pointless circles. In the distance, Heero's eyes narrowed. He knew that the camera had several blind spots, which would be no problem as long as they kept moving in and out of view, but he was given the distinct sense that Jinsuke was challenging him.

"Besides," he continued, touching her arm to gently guide her. "Who says you can't return, should you choose _not_ to marry our young lord?"

"Don't you think it would be an opening for conflict or drama, to see his ex-fiancée returning to visit his family, after rejecting an opportunity to be his bride?"

"I'd think he'd be more mature than all that," he rebutted.

"Well," Relena said, thoughtfully, as he steered her toward a column. She arched her back slightly when her spine pressed against the cool wood through her silk robes.

Heero had finally lost sight of them, and they hadn't reemerged. It was time to go and investigate, himself. He stormed from the monitor room, leaving an icy vacuum in his wake.

"Surely you'd miss us?" Jinsuke cooed, leaning over her. "Maybe some more than others?"

Relena's gaze snapped up to him, captured by his rich, chocolate eyes. His weight balanced over her, seeming to grow closer, but every muscle in her body seemed to tense with anticipation. He was definitely moving in, wrapping her in his warmth.

Her thoughts scattered, like birds from the road. "Suguru," she whispered, closing her eyes in surrender.

His lips brushed hers softly, teasing the blonde to open her mouth. When she obeyed, he closed the gap, taking a gentle, full bite of her. She could feel his flesh on her teeth and his teeth on her tongue. Lacking very many kisses in her life, Relena was more than glad to revel in the sensation, if just for a moment.

Suddenly, his presence was gone. Relena's eyes fluttered open to find Suguru still smiling down at her. Relena blushed in silence as the man straightened, looking around.

He gently cupped her face. "You have options, Relena," he said, running his thumb along her cheekbone. "Think about it, for a while."

Relena swallowed, answering with a silent nod. She laid back, against the support and closed her eyes as she listened to his footsteps retreating. Within moments, the steps were coming at her, again, however more quickly. Relena stood straight, again, hoping to present a playful answer, but when she turned and looked, the blue eyes on her were significantly less pleased than the browns that had just left.

Relena grimaced, turning away. She knew, well, the lightening in his midnight orbs. He was angry at her, and she didn't really care to know why.

"I told you not to be so trusting," Heero scolded. "When will you ever learn?"

Relena bit her lip in frustration.

"That man is out to get you."

"'That man' is my friend, Heero Yuy."

"Bullshit. That man is only loyal to _himself_."

"And yet your master seems to favor him."

Heero closed his mouth.

She turned to face him, dropping her hands into fists at her sides. "'That man' is my friend. Yes, Heero, I have _friends_. Perhaps you'll just have to get used to that, one day."

He tensed.

"Or perhaps you won't. After all, you're staying here, aren't you? You've made a choice to no longer be a part of my life, so I expect you will be more than accepting of the fact that you no longer have the right to advise me on who I associate with!"

Heero shook his head. "Jinsuke's intentions with you are only to keep you from fulfilling the contract. Only _he_ stands to gain if you leave."

"You can say that, again," she mumbled.

Her bitter tone sent a chill down his spine, but he ignored it. "Jinsuke is trying to manipulate you, Relena, for his own agenda, and nothing more."

"You don't know that."

"Don't I?! Let me guess. He's pretending to be attracted to you, so you'll feel wanted, outside of the opportunity you've been given."

"Opportunity," she scoffed. She turned her eyes away, fighting the fury growing in her belly. "Is that so hard to believe?" She bit out.

"It's not—" Heero hesitated uncharacteristically. He reached out and pinned her wrist to the pillar, stepping in close, so she could feel his breath on her face. "It's not you, Relena," he answered softly. "Jinsuke has a lover, here. He's been using her to help him accomplish minor manipulations for years. He's not interested in any more than using you, as well."

Relena's body felt cold, except for the places where their skin nearly touched. She looked up into his eyes. "You're just saying that?" She pleaded.

Heero took a slow breath, refusing to retract his statement.

"You're just saying that," she hissed. "You just can't _stand_ seeing someone close to me, can you?"

"You must consider this matter fairly, Relena. This town—these people need you. You can see to their needs and interests better than anyone. I trust you with that. The Daimyo trusts you with that."

"You _want _me to accept the contract?!" Her voice was filled with indignation. "What then, Heero? What are you going to do when I marry? Will you still protect me, Heero Yuy? When he holds me in his arms and kisses me, will you say _nothing_?! When he makes love to me—"

"Enough!" His voice silenced her, leaving her surprised at the suppressed anger. His eyes grew sharp in defense. In truth, he didn't know. He'd fought with himself day and night over the matter since he found out. His loyalty to the Lord and the Chiaki household left him wishing for her marriage, but there was a sliver of tormenting selfishness that prayed she'd leave and never look back.

Relena's face softened. She could see his hurt, and with his proximity, she'd swear she could feel it. Relena lifted her arm between them, placing her hand on his heart. "Heero," she called softly, making him close his eyes.

Heero covered her cool fingers with his own, holding her against him. For several long seconds, he simply concentrated on the feel of her skin and the scent of her hair. She was so close. When he opened his eyes, he realized he was near enough to kiss her. Every part of him begged for that extra few millimeters, to press his lips to hers, but he thought better of it.

Heero stood straight, releasing both of her hands. "Daimyo Chiaki has his reasons for his request. He's trusting you with something more precious to him than jewels. Don't forget that."

Relena folded her arms defiantly. "I do not love him. I do not even _know_ him."

"In these situations, love is secondary."

"And you know of many successes, I presume?"

"Statistically speaking, it's a far greater chance of success."

Relena ground her teeth. "Name one family."

"Chiaki," he answered without hesitation.

Relena's brows furrowed.

"The Daimyo and Lady Airi were arranged, as has been the family's way for generations."

Relena frowned. "Not good enough."

Heero made a sound, like a snort, turning away. "Relena, this isn't about you."

"It's my marriage Heero."

"Imagine, if you will, having children already belonging to your marriage, before you meet your spouse. What of them?"

Relena looked up at him.

"This village is your family, if you will have it. They want you, Relena. They need you."

Relena hesitated, thinking it over. "No," she whispered. "No. They don't need me. He can marry elsewhere. I—I am just a passing interest, and I will gladly be on my way. You'll see."

Afraid her anger would bring her to tears, she turned abruptly from him. "I can't believe you're advocating this, Heero. It's not fair. I—I won't. I won't have it."

"Relena," he said softly, barely touching her arm.

Relena pulled away refusing to face him. She shook her head. "I trusted you," she whispered, storming off.

Heero's emotions had brought down his guard, again, and it took several minutes to recognize the sensation of being watched. His left hand closed over the sheath of his weapon, preparing to defend himself.

"Zero One?" Lord Chiaki's voice said, breaking the silence.

Heero spun, collapsing into a humble bow. "Daimyo," he greeted, averting his eyes.

The old man chuckled, lightly. "You know, when I first saw an image of you, I thought, 'My, that boy has discipline. He must have been a soldier before he because the Princess's guard.' A short while after having you here, I realized, there was still a mystery to you. I had to find it. You were clearly superior to any soldier I'd met. Perhaps you were in a special operations unit?"

Heero remained stock still.

"Even special operations would explain your introversive nature—your secretive way—but something still seemed to be missing."

Heero swallowed, unsure how to answer.

"And now I have the final piece to the puzzle."

The apprentice didn't move a muscle.

"Rise, Gundam Pilot," the Samurai commanded.

Heero obeyed, meeting Chiaki's grey eyes with his own fiery blue. "How?" He asked. "What was the missing piece?"

Chiaki smiled. "I recently heard a rumor that Zero One was in love with the Princess."

Heero tensed, unsure what to say.

"What are your intentions, Yuy?"

Heero looked unsure for a moment. "I will never dishonor my Lord—or the Vice Foreign Minister."

Chiaki stood very still for several more seconds, openly sizing Heero up. Finally, he offered a nod. "Come, Denshi Yuy. Walk with me."


End file.
